fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Theresa
Theresa is the immortal, older sister of the Hero of Oakvale. Possessing prophetic powers due to her ancient bloodline, Theresa has a recurring role in all games as a guide to the Hero and is frequently referred to as "the Blind Seeress". Being over five hundred and fifty years of age, she is one of the oldest known living beings in Albion, as well one of the most deep and important characters with powerful yet unclear motives. Fable and Fable TLC As the daughter of Brom and Scarlet Robe and older sister of the Hero of Oakvale she lived quietly in Oakvale, where she was born, unknowing of her inherited powers and the future those would bring her. This early on in her life, the only awareness she had about her prophetic powers were these "strange dreams" she had from time to time. No one but her brother (and later her mother) knows about her mysterious powers. During the Raid of Oakvale, she was captured by Jack of Blades and his bandits. Unwilling to give them any information of her brother, who had fled Oakvale, was left dying in the middle of the forest after having her eyes cut out. After three days in the forest she was discovered by Twinblade, a former hero, and now the bandit king. Twinblade realised the extent of her prophetic powers when she spoke of the future in her sleep. Later he made her his second-in-command. Despite her blindness, Theresa possesses extrasensory perception due to her exceptional Will abilities, and was thus more than capable of killing all who opposed her. As she grew older her power to see the future grew stronger. After her brother defeated Twinblade in a duel in order to find the "Bandit Seeress" and ask her for information about his sister, he was shocked to discover that the Seeress he had been looking for was, in fact, his sister. After reuniting with her brother and unlocking hidden powers inside of him, she left her old mentor, Twinblade, to whatever fate her brother had in store for him. After the Hero succeeds in the Arena and becomes the new "Arena King", Theresa meets with him again at the Grey House. She tells him about what she has discovered about Jack of Blades. She tells him that Jack of Blades is the one who cut out her eyes and left her to die in the forest and that he is secretly holding their mother captive within the Bargate Prison. Searching for their mother on her own, Theresa is eventually captured by Jack of Blades. After the first battle with Jack (the final battle in the original Fable), she tells her brother that he has a choice: to strike her down with the Sword of Aeons and gain the power Jack dreamed of, or cast it into the vortex and rid the world of its evil forever. Whichever choice the Hero makes, Theresa is not seen in Albion for hundreds of years. However, since Theresa appears in all the other games, it is assumed the Hero made the good choice and destroyed the sword. After the battle with Jack of Blades, she headed off to the mountains and is taken in by a nomad called Palgan. He is an old Will user from the east, and offered to take Theresa to his homeland. When Theresa saw him try to steal her prophetic powers, she killed him, and used his amulet to transport her to the east. Fable II During the introductory level of Fable II, 500 years later, she convinces the main character's sister (Rose) to purchase a Music Box from a street vendor (Murgo) after suggesting to her that it truly is magical. After the sister's subsequent death, Theresa adopts the severely injured main character and becomes his/her guide for the remainder of the game (her jobs could be thought of as a mix of Maze and the Guildmaster, without an obvious betrayal). She sends the player on a quest to unlock his or her Hero powers and gives instructions on the nature of their abilities. She then acts as a distant guide, communicating with the player remotely through the use of a Guild Seal. When she does make an actual appearance, it is to recruit another Hero whom she brings back to her lair in the abandoned Heroes Guild. She also translates Lucien's diary for information on how to gain entry into the Spire, like the Guildmaster translated the ancient books to find the barrier-breaking spell for her brother. When asked how she could read with no eyesight, she claimed she could look into other worlds than their own. Upon your first entrance into Wraithmarsh, which is Oakvale from the original Fable, Theresa says,"This used to be Oakvale, although it has changed much since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago," referring to her childhood there during the events of the original Fable. Then she mentions, "A reckless young villager made a deal with the forces of shadow," referring to the Hero of Skill Reaver. Eventually she assembles the four Heroes, but disappears until after the main character's final confrontation with Lucien. She then gives the player a choice between reviving everyone who's died from the Spire's construction, reviving specifically the Hero's loved ones, or giving him/her a large sum of money. Regardless of their choice, Theresa remains behind in the Spire for her own reasons. Theresa is seen again, still at the top of the Spire after the hero receives a model of the Spire from Murgo the Trader in the See the Future DLC. Using the Spire model will transport the Hero to the top of the Spire, placing him/her before Theresa. She will greet you and insinuate that she intended you to make it back to the Spire. She will then give the hero a glimpse of the future, showing the hero as king or queen of all of Albion, with a loyal army and citizenry. Towards the end of the vision, focus turns to a baby carriage, with Theresa standing next to it. A newborn lies inside, and Theresa mentions the name Aurora before the vision ends. Afterwards, Theresa sends you away from the Spire a second and last time. In Fable II, one of the books called "The Hero of Oakvale" talks about the old hero, and that his bloodline continued. It predicted that a hero from his bloodline would one day save Albion when he/she was needed. This is referring to Sparrow, and is evidence of him/her being related to Theresa. Fable III Theresa returns in Fable III, as a minor character but has an important role as the Hero's guide and advisor. She was first shown in Fable III's original trailer, where she is heard talking and the lower portion of her robes is seen as she stands next to a crown. On July 15th, 2010 at Brighton Develop, a screenshot was released of the Road to Rule feature showing Theresa. At that point, it was confirmed that Theresa would be your guide on the road and offer some advice, as well as a few encouraging words. When the Hero first enters the Road to Rule, Theresa introduces herself as, "Theresa, Seer of the Spire," implying that she intends to permanently reside in the Spire. This explains in part why she chose to keep it as her own at the end of Fable II. While she is a main character in the plot line, she rarely appears outside of the Road to Rule, diminishing her role in comparison to Fable and Fable II. As always, the Seer is an elusive woman, telling the Hero only the basics of what they need to know. It is revealed by Logan that Theresa visited him four years ago, telling him of the impending attack that the Crawler will visit upon Albion. She fails to mention her responsibility for Logan's tyranny to the Hero on the Road to Rule. When the Hero becomes the King or Queen, she will admit her deception was necessary, as Logan's action proved that only with a Hero on the throne could Albion survive. The only two people known to have seen Theresa in the game are the Hero and Logan, though the Crawler and Reaver are aware of her existence. Fable Heroes Theresa appears as a playable character for the first time in the Fable series in the Xbox LIVE Arcade title, Fable Heroes. She is unlocked with the upcoming release, Fable: The Journey, though it has not been revealed exactly how. In the character introduction on Lionhead's website, Theresa is officially confirmed as powerful Will user where it is also stated that her weapons of choice consist of the Force Push Spell Gauntlet and Fireball Spell Gauntlet. Theresa the Blind, Seer of Albion. Sister to the Hero of Oakvale and descendant of the Archons, countless tales have been told of this mysterious woman. Apparently ageless, Theresa is a Will user of exceptional power, though she rarely acts directly. Her blindness proved a boon to Hero Doll producers everywhere, to whom her traumatic childhood encounter with Jack of Blades represents a chance to sell a line of accessories. This Theresa Doll is the ‘Blindfold’ edition, though the ‘Hooded Robe’, ‘Party Grandma’ and ‘Chicken Princess’ versions are also popular. :— Description of Theresa from Fable Friday Fable: The Journey Theresa appears in the Kinect title Fable: The Journey. She had been wounded by the Corruption, a darkness slowly taking over Albion, and meets a regular Dweller riding on a carriage while trying to escape the Corruption. Pleading for his help, he agrees and pulls her aboard just before the Corruption arrives, and the two head off to the Spire to restore her lost power. Notes *When going through The Hero of Strength, Theresa complains about Hammer being a pacifist, stating that you will have to find a way to make Hammer fight. Soon afterwards, Hammer's father is killed by one of Lucien's men and Theresa soon arrives to convert Hammer to her side. This gives further idea of the extent of Theresa's powers of being able to foresee future occurances. *During the Childhood quest in Fable II, it is Theresa who convinces Rose and the Hero to buy the music box, as they otherwise wouldn't have. Either Murgo or Theresa must have informed Lucien who bought the music box, as no one else is aware. In See the Future, she is also revealed to have been Murgo's supplier, meaning she had possibly foreseen and ensured the events of Fable II from Rose's death to Lucien's downfall, merely to gain the Tattered Spire. *Lucien's diary refers to dreams of a blind, hooded, old woman. * At the end of the game, Theresa allows the Hero to have one wish. After the Hero makes their wish, Theresa claims the Spire for herself, saying "But the Spire is mine. Begone." Theresa is never seen again during Fable II. In the downloadable pack, See The Future, it is revealed that she used the Spire to see all potential futures; it is implied that she is willing to do anything to allow a potential future involving your child deciding the fate of Albion and Aurora. *It is unknown if she has inherited any of the Hero virtues. Her brutal slaying of the jealous bandits in her youth and her foresight does hint that she inherited the virtues of Strength and Will, but she has never shown any form of Skill. As a descendant of the Archons, she should have all three. *In Fable III, Theresa uses the music box to show the player that Logan really is irrevocably evil and that a revolution must be held. However, she does not mention the fact that the reason for Logan's tyranny is her visit to him foretelling what would become of Albion when the force from Aurora attacked. Trivia *Theresa is the only character to appear in all of the Fable games as well as A Hero's Tale. *In Fable II when travelling to the Chamber of Fate for the first time, if badly injured, Theresa will sometimes quote the Guildmaster of the original Fable by saying, "you are badly wounded. Consume potions or food to heal.". *There is a hero doll of Theresa. *''Ye' Olde Art Book'', the concept art book in the Fable II Limited Edition Guide Bundle, has the Art Director, John McCormack quoting: We used a few hooks and links to the original Fable in the sequel. One of the main ones was the use of Theresa, who was the Hero's blind sister in the original Fable. She is now a strange, ageless, wandering fortune teller in Albion who acts as the player's guide throughout the game... but there's more to her than a simple tutorial, quest giving device... she has secrets and her motives aren't particularly clear. *Theresa is voiced by Zoe Wanamaker, a New York born actress, who currently lives in England. *If the player attacks her in Fable II, she will sometimes giggle, hum, or growl ferociously, then say, "Your attacks will have no effects. Remember yourself." Scythe says a similar thing to the Hero of Oakvale in Snowspire. Since both have lived for extremely long periods of time and are apparently invincible even to the strongest of heroes, they may have gained immortality the same way. *In Fable II, the book, 'The Hero of Oakvale,' states that the Hero of Oakvale wielded the Sword of Aeons. This is an inconsistency as to obtain the Sword of Aeons in Fable the Hero had to first kill his sister, Theresa, though it could still be feasible that Theresa's will abilities allowed her to survive this, as we can already see that she has lived for over five hundred years. However this could also simply be that the Sword of Aeons and Avo's Tear look identical, or could just be a fable created by the people of Albion. But in Fable there are two different cut scenes depending on if you killed Theresa or not. If you decided to kill Theresa a black cloak would be seen on the Hero, if you spared her a yellow/golden cape appears. The picture from the cutscene will be painted in the Chamber of Fate. In the Fable II chamber of fate, the painting will be shown as the good choice which means that the hero didn't hit Theresa with the sword. But you can still wield the Sword before you hit Theresa or decide to throw it into the vortex. However, it is mentioned by the townspeople that consistency of their historical documents is poor to the point that they question whether or not historians simply make everything up. *In Fable II, if the player uses expressions near her she will say, "You remind me of someone I knew once, long, long ago." *Her voice narrates the Fable III teaser trailer, and the hem of the cloak she wears is seen walking up to a crown. *In the Hero of Skill quest line at the bottom of the Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh there are three shadowed figures, the Shadow Judges. The shadow in the middle of the three appears to have the exact same body structure, robes, and body language as Theresa (watch the way "he" clasps his hands and tilts his head). Also, in Lucien's Diary, Lucien mentions that he has a dream about "A blind, hooded woman, and other figures, shadowed and gaunt". It is possible that the middle figure could be Theresa, or just the game developers recycling other character skins in the form of shadows. *In Fable II, Theresa highly resembles Kreia from the role-playing game Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords. Both possess similar manipulations during the background of the storyline (they hide their true intentions until the very end), and both have a certain affinity for the main character, guiding them through the journey and providing useful information. They are also both blind and of almost identical appearance, and also both have a tendency to refer to their companions by nicknames, unless speaking to them directly, although the ones Theresa uses are much less derogatory. *In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, it is shown and stated through a cutscene that her eyes were cut out by the bandit leader, who was later revealed to be Jack of Blades. In Fable II she has blue glowing eyes instead of sockets, as if her eyes were never lost. It is unknown how she got her eyes back, although it is possible that she can still see using the Will itself. *In Fable III, Theresa has the same type of eyes as an evil hero or just no eyes, just black sockets. *Theresa is very similar to the mythological Tiresias. Outside of having similar names, both are blind seers, they appear only to heroes, and both seem to be immortal. *In Fable III, the player can dig up a portrait of Theresa in Millfields where the old gypsy camp was in Fable II. *In Fable II, Theresa's legs seem to be wooden sticks. *In Fable: The Journey Theresa seems to have a drastic change of attire, her regular hood gaining a more cartoonish style and her eyes covered by a blindfold. It also appears her hair has changed, the colour black instead of red and more open. She also appears to look much younger. *Her name is derived from the Greek "to harvest", which could link to the farm/country like area of Oakvale. Video Theresa's first appearance in Fable II (at the 3:03 mark, to the left) claEKovZV9Q&fmt=18 Gallery TheresaFableII.jpg|Theresa in Fable II IMG_1752.jpg|Theresa's Portrait Theresa_FableTJ.jpg|Theresa Fable: The Journey References es:Theresa ru:Тереза Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable: Theresa Characters Category:Fable: The Journey Characters